1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new multicolor rubber molding machine which can make rubber products of different colors at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional rubber molding machines now available can not feed automatically, especially when multicolor products such as rubber keys of computer keyboard are made at a time. In using such machines, workers have to prepare pieces of rubber in approximate size and shape of the finished product and put the pieces in molds shaped to form the final product. So the conventional rubber molding machine has the following disadvantages: (1) The rubber must be punched or cut into pieces before being put in the molds to form the final product. This takes time, effort and money. (2) The pieces cut and punched must be in approximate size and shape of the finished product and uneven density is to be resulted. (The mass in the center will have a greater density than that in the remote part.) (3) The operation of material feeding, mold taking and mold closing is carried out manually. It takes time and increases the cost.